Driving me Crazy
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: A little realization after a certain scene with a 'going mad car'. Now rated M so you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Author: AbbyGibbs ()

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Abby /Gibbs stuff. Romance. What else is there?

Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: "Driven" season 4

Summery: A little realization after a certain scene with a 'going mad car'.

**Author's note: **the only thing I have to say is that this story is for my heart friend Jenny Davis. As for the rest, you all know why I write.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

He was parked in the street facing her house; he'd been parked there for several minutes now. The lights in her living room were still on, so he could see her. All he could see was a dark shape pacing through the slight opened curtains. This afternoon had been an awful experience.

What if he hadn't come to check out how she was doing with the evidence? What if he had come down a few seconds later? Abby would have died in the metallic prison the car had become. She would have suffocated… that simple thought made Gibbs shiver.

The simple idea that she could have died made him feel sick with anger. When the elevators had opened and he'd seen her locked in the car crying out for help, his heartbeat had increased. Fear had run down his spine. The reason why he'd come down to the garage had been long forgotten, as was the everything else: where he was, who he was…

The only thing he was still focused on was to get Abby out of there, to save her. When he couldn't open the locked car door while seeing Abby struggling to breathe through that thick white fog, a million thoughts had battled in his head: Abby dying while he watched helplessly, the fact that he would kill McGee for not having paid more attention to her…

All the things he hadn't told her, all things he still wanted to tell her—how important she was to him, how much she meant to him.

And when she was finally safe in his arms, he'd hugged her tightly and closed his eyes in relief. All he wanted to do was hold her against him and never let her go.

Then, hearing Abby ask him for permission to hug him, as if she was doing something wrong—when the hell had hugging someone ever been seen as a red light signal?

Abby was like the Hope diamond: she was an inestimable treasure, not made to fit anything or on anyone, but beautiful to everyone who ever looked at it.

He needed to see her, see that she was really—still okay. Opening the car door, he climbed out of it. After he'd locked his car, he walked toward the door and when he was about to reach it… it opened.

Surprised to see him there, Abby almost jumped, but a smile rapidly appeared on her lips, like every time she saw him.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here? I was leaving to come to see you."

"I came to see you," he answered.

She tilted her head to the side a little and looked at him with her big green eyes in that way only she could. When she looked at him that way he had the impression that she'd penetrated his soul. Gibbs felt his heart skip a beat.

"See, Gibbs, I told you we are connected," she told him excitedly.

Gibbs simply looked at her, smiling.

"Shall we walk or do you want to come in?"

"Maybe we should go in, because it's not really warm out here."

"Right" she stated, and turned around to head back to the front door.

As Abby was about to unlock it, she turned to face him without any warning and almost knocked her head with his.

"Sorry," she said a little sheepishly, and added softly, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," was his simple reply, as she opened the door. Entering, she motioned for him to follow.

Abby reached for the doorknob, intending to close the door, but suddenly her hands started to shake and she was unable to stop them. Gibbs didn't say anything, but slowly covered her hand with his. Guiding her hand, they completed the motion as one. That simple action made them feel both warm inside and even more connected to each other.

They let go of one another without a word. Abby left the door unlocked as she took off her black coat and headed for the kitchen, when she heard Gibbs say: "You know, Abby, you should lock your door at night…"

"Yeah, I know I should, but tonight I have the best protection a woman can dream of…"

Abby turned to look at him over her shoulder with a devilish smile and a sparkle of light in her wonderful green eyes.

Gibbs felt his breath catch in his throat, and his heart missed a beat. Suddenly he wasn't so sure that coming to her place was such a good idea. He didn't really know what was going to happen from now on; he knew what his mind and body wanted, but he didn't want to rush or force her to do anything. Then again, no one could force Abbs to do anything she didn't want to do anyway.

This entire situation was crazy and he had this strong impression that he couldn't control anything when it came to Abby Sciuto. He could lead a team, make them obey—that he could do, but there was an exception, and that exception was Abby. She could ask anything she wanted, and he could simply not resist her. And he always felt the tremendous need to protect her.

She'd been a refreshing breeze in his life since he'd known her; she'd always been able to ease his pain and make him laugh without even realizing it. Abby was the way she was with everyone, she never pretended to be someone else just to please somebody. Abby would help every single person on her own if she could, but she would never change, and that's what Gibbs liked so much about her.

Gibbs wandered around the living room a few seconds before heading to the kitchen, where Abby was standing in front of the fridge. He leaned against the door frame and just watched her. She wasn't wearing her pigtails anymore, and Gibbs discovered he liked seeing her long hair cascade around her shoulders.

No matter how she wore her clothes or her hair, Gibbs always had this warm feeling in him when she was around. Lately he had found himself wanting to go pay a visit to her lab more often—and sometimes he tried to avoid her, sending Tony to see her instead.

It was a stupid thing to do, because his feelings for her didn't miraculously disappear when he saw her less. Fighting feelings was never a good thing to do. They were persistent and could easily drive you nuts, and that was exactly what was happening to the team leader of the NCIS's best agents.

He should know that by now, with three ex-wives and… no, he wouldn't let himself go down that path again. He'd been hurt too much when it had all happened. He knew Shannon and Kelly wouldn't have wanted him to be sad or grieve for them his entire life. They would want him to be happy.

_Gibbs had finally been able to spe__nd an entire day with his Shannon, his beloved wife, and his daughter, Kelly. He was in his basement working on his boat when he heard footsteps bouncing down the stairs loudly. Looking up at the staircase, Leroy Jethro Gibbs smiled at his daughter._

"_Hi, daddy, can I help?" she asked her father while running toward him. _

"_Sure, honey, come on over here," he instructed her, placing her in front of him with her back against his chest._

_He slowly placed her tiny little hand on the sander and then, gently taking hold of it, he moved it back and forth._

"_Daddy, why does it need to be sandpapered?" _

"_Well, honey…" he started, then took her other hand and placed it gently on another rib of the skeleton of his boat before looking at her. "You feel that?" _

"_Yeah, it's rough and kind of ticklish…" She laughed a little and so did Gibbs._

"_Now, feel this part we just sanded," he told her while removing the sander from under their hands._

_She did and her eyes widened. "Wow, this is smooth," she said, looking up at her father, caressing the piece once more._

"_Yeah, isn't it? Well, that is exactly the reason why something made of wood is sanded," Gibbs explained to his daughter, placing a kiss on her temple._

"_Love you, daddy," Kelly said eagerly, turning around to face him and cuddling herself against his chest._

"_Love you too, sweetie," he told her as he held her tightly in his arms._

"Gibbs... Gibbs?"

"Huh?" he asked as if he'd just woken up.

Abby handed him a beer. "On which planet were you?"

"What?"

"Gibbs, you were definitely miles away from here…"

"Sorry, Abbs. Old memories were playing in my head, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?" she ventured gently, knowing perfectly well that he wouldn't talk.

Abby headed back to the living room. Gibbs followed her with his eyes and didn't move from the doorframe for a few more minutes. Abby set herself comfortably on one of the couches.

Abby looked back at him, thinking that he looked awfully handsome like that. When she had hugged him earlier it had felt so good. He'd saved her. He'd been her hero. He had always been her hero.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Why does it feel so good to be in his arms, feel him close_Abby thought. She sat on the couch, and waited for Gibbs. He settled down next her. Taking a sip of his beer, he closed his eyes, as he leaned backwards against the back of the couch, savoring the sensation of the cold, lightly bitter liquid sliding down his throat.

Abby couldn't help but look at him; she was practically drinking him in with her eyes._ God… why did he have to look so hot? _she wondered, and she felt that warm ticklish feeling coming up inside her again. It came out of nowhere as usual.It started in the pit of her stomach and gradually spread through her entire body. She never felt cold when he was around.

Remembering the events of the afternoon, she felt a jolt of fear run down her spine. She'd been really close to dying; if it hadn't been for Gibbs, she probably wouldn't be here, staring at her boss as if he were the straw in her beloved Caff-pow. All she needed to do to have it was suck on it. _God, Abby! Stop these thoughts of yours_.

Gibbs had gotten her out of that devil's car. And she'd felt so safe in his arms. Abby trembled slightly.

Gibbs, who had opened his eyes now and was watching her, he immediately saw that her body was shaking.

"Abby, you ok?" Gibbs asked her, concern evident in his voice.

At his question, Abby averted his eyes, and told him, "Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that apparently my body reacted to the thoughts of what happened. I'm lucky you came down to see what I might have found on the case, otherwise…" Her voice cracked.

He couldn't help but think that she looked so… beautiful like this, with her hair cascading down her shoulders.

_This is great__, Abbs—you're not afraid of death, you're a Goth, but you are terrified by what happened tonight. That doesn't make any sense at all. Or was it something else? Was it the fact that if he hadn't come down and you had died, you wouldn't have seen him anymore? _This man sitting next to her, with those azure eyes. Gibbs's piercing blue gaze, where she could so easily lose herself.

These eyes that reassured her so easily. They were so expressive too. These eyes she loved so much, and that she missed every time he was in the field. It felt as if he could see right through her when he looked at her.

"Abby?" he called her.

"Mmm?"

"On which planet were you?"

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Abby, you were definitely miles away from here…" he said, as he smirked.

Abby couldn't help but laugh. He'd just asked her the same questions she had, when he was lost in his thoughts.

"Care to talk about it?"

She looked at him, and he could see tears brimming in her wonderful green eyes. "Could you just hold me, please?" she asked him in a broken voice.

Gibbs set his beer bottle on the coffee table, moved closer to her, and opened his arms. Abby immediately cuddled against him. "Come here, honey," he told her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Abby slid her arms around him as best as she could, holding on to him tightly. In some way, she thought that if she held him, he wouldn't disappear out of her life.

Abby suddenly realized that losing him was her biggest fear.

"Honey, tell me what's wrong," he asked her in a soft voice.

Disentangling herself a bit from his embrace, she pulled back, just enough so she could look in his eyes through her tears. Abbs cocked her head to the side and her long black hair cascaded to her right side.

"I'll tell you on one condition."

A smile drew itself on his lips. "And that condition would be?"

"That you tell me what was on your mind earlier, Gibbs, though I already have a pretty good guess of what it is about."

Gibbs looked at her intently and sighed. He had every right and reason not to tell her what he'd been thinking about earlier, but decided to give in to her request.

"All right then."

Abby looked elsewhere at first, suddenly feeling ashamed. Since when was she incapable of sharing something with Gibbs? But then again, she'd never talked to him about Michael Mauer. And he ended up stalking her.

Gibbs had been there for her as always. Focusing her eyes on him again, she took a deep breath before she told him what was going on in her mind. "I was thinking that I am pretty lucky to know you. You've always been there for me. You've always protected me, Gibbs. And you saved me today." Her voice shook as tears rolled down her cheeks.

His heart ached. Gibbs hated seeing her like this.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

He hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing a simple tear roll down her cheeks. He would do anything to protect her from being hurt—he would imprison her in a bubble if he had to.

Jethro knew he couldn't do that; it was something impossible to accomplish. No one could be protected fully and completely from the outside world… but he damn wished he could do it.

Gibbs couldn't deny her anything, even if he knew that sometimes denial would probably be best for them both. He simply couldn't do it. All she had to do was look at him with her mesmerizing green eyes, and he was lost.

They were both silent for a long moment, still holding each other, except that they were seated side by side and Gibbs's left arm was lying on Abby's shoulders. They hadn't talked yet about what they had both been thinking about earlier, neither of them not wanting to put pressure on the other.

So for now they were both simply enjoying each other's company, nothing more. Then suddenly, Abby heard Gibbs's soft voice.

"Kelly and Shannon were on my mind earlier, Abbs. I remembered a very specific event with them—well, it was more with Kelly. I was in my basement, sanding my boat, when she came bouncing down the stairs, asking me if she could help…"

Abby heard the slight crack into his voice and laid a soothing hand on his forearm. She waited patiently for him to continue the story, which he did, a couple of moments later.

"She came to me and I settled her between me and the skeleton that would one day hopefully because a boat. Kelly asked me why it needed to be sanded. I took her hand in mine and made her feel the difference between sanded wood and non-sanded wood, and I'll never forget her reaction when her hand softly touched a sanded piece of wood. She said, 'Wow,' and then, 'I love you, daddy.'" Gibbs's voice cracked completely.

A smiled graced Abby's lips as she pictured the scene in her mind easily: Kelly asking her father that specific question and him letting her feel the difference.

When she looked up into Gibbs's eyes, she felt as if her heart had just been twisted. Gibbs's eyes were moist with tears. It was the first she'd seen him with his defenses 

completely down. It wasn't the first time Gibbs had had memories of his daughter, but apparently this one was more intense than the other memories.

Abby didn't think twice. Pulling herself up a little, she hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Gibbs, let go. I'm here for you and I'll always be there when you need me—always. "

She felt his arms sneaking around her slender frame as he hugged her back. Things were getting to the tough Marine Gibbs was, and always would be, because there was no such thing as an ex-Marine. No one ever saw Leroy Jethro Gibbs cry except Abby Sciuto. With her he knew he could be himself. She knew he had a soft side and a heart beneath the tough exterior.

"Thanks, Abbs," she heard him murmur against her neck.

"You're welcome, my silver haired fox…" she told him softly.

Silence passed between them for a few moments before Abby spoke.

"I was scared I would die. Scared that I never would see you again… Gibbs, there is so much I want to tell you…"

And before she realized what she was doing Abby told him. She told him just how much he meant to her.

"I'm still scared, Gibbs, terrified even to lose you. Terrified to let you walk out of here, and never feel what I'm feeling right now at this moment, and scared that if I let you leave my house, I'll never feel as amazing as I do each time you are with me. Like each time we are in the same room. I love you, Gibbs. I know it's insane and totally freaking crazy, but I can't help it. I've loved you since forever, I think, or at least since the first time I laid eyes on you." It was Abby's voice's turn to crack now.

Gibbs's arms tightened a little more around her.

Voila, it was done; she had said it, and now Gibbs knew how she felt about him. The ball was in his camp. Whether Gibbs shared the same feelings or not, there was no backing away now.

Abby had decided to tell him how was she was feeling for him in full knowledge that this would change things between them.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Driving me crazy – pt 4

**Note: sorry for the awfully long delay: family and personal issues, but I promise you guys that I'll try not to let it come that far again and update sooner. Thank you so much for sticking with me on this one! And thanks you to all of you who already reviewed or put this story in their story alerts or even put it in their favorite stories, thanks a bunch!**

**As you now know, I have no beta anymore, still looking for one, but in the meantime, I thought I couldn't let you without a next piece of story forever so I decide to post. Hope you guy will like it.**

----------

It was a big risk, but it was one, she was, definitely willing to take. Abby, simply hoped that if Gibbs didn't share the same feelings, their friendship wouldn't suffer too much. Abby was normally an impulsive person even in her love life, but now, it was different.

If the feelings were mutual, Abby didn't want it to be a fling. She'd intended to keep him.

Abby had never wanted any men like she wanted Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He was so different from all the other men she had known. He was everything: peace, force, quiet strength: it was why she'd fell in love with him because he was Gibbs with all these different aspects of his personality.

Gibbs was her silver-haired fox, and would always be no matter what.

There had been some special invisible bound between them since the first time they met. It was something she couldn't put words or anything on it. It was more some kind of chemical reaction, no matter how it's called, it was pretty intense.

The silence between them stretched and, Abbs was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. She was starting to have the impression she had made a complete fool of herself. Maybe telling him how she felt wasn't such a good idea after all.

She looked at him then trying to understand why he hadn't said anything yet, it was making her feel incredibly nervous.

"Gibbs, say something, please. Anything! Even that you don't share the same feelings, but please say something." Abby practically begged.

It took a few more seconds before Gibbs said something. And when he did Abby's cell phone rang, she mumbled something unintelligible as she'd looked at the caller ID then she looked at Gibbs.

"Whatever it is you were going to say, hold it, I'll be right back."

Standing up, Abbs went to the rest room -- not that she didn't want Gibbs to know who it was that was calling her, -- but because she was going to giving a piece of her mind to whoever it was that had dared to interrupt them on such a crucial time. Once she was there, she closed the door and flipped her phone open.

"Tony, I really hope for your own sake that you have a very good reason to call." Abby almost barked at him.

["Wow, hold your horses, Abbs, you just sound like Gibbs."] He chuckled.

Abby smirked despite herself, and then on a softer tone said, "sorry, Tony, can I help you with something?"

["I just wanted to know how you were doing, and see if you might happen to know where Gibbs is. I tried his cell, but it's either off or he doesn't wanna pick it up."]

"Huh? Why wouldn't the boss man pick up his phone?" she asked Tony, surprised that her friend had just told her.

["Well, earlier, today, a little after he freed you from the car, and took you to Ducky, he interrogated, Jaime Jones, and he was kinda harsh with him, I even thought he would knock him out for a moment. I mean his reaction even surprised Ziva."]

"Oh." was all she'd managed to say for a moment, as a goofy smile spread across her lips.

["I'm glad, I wasn't in Jones place, believe me. He bites!"]

Tony could hear Abby's laughter at the other end of the phone.

"Thanks for the warning, Tony, I'll be careful." She said between chuckles.

["You don't have to be careful; you're the only one he doesn't bite. No really do you know where he is?"] he asked her, and Abby could hear the evident concern in his voice.

"He's here, Tony, don't worry."

["I wasn't worried, I was just curious,"] he objected.

"Sure" she giggled in response.

["I'll let you go back to… whatever you were doing then… night, Abbs."]

"Night, Tony, and thanks for asking how I'm doing." She tells him before hanging up.

Heading back to the living-room where Gibbs was still sitting on the couch, looking up at the sound of footsteps Jethro Gibbs smiles.

"Everything, okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Tony asking how I was doing, that's all." Abby explains with a smile on her face as she comes to sit next to him.

"Tony's playing big bother again, huh?"

"Something, like that, yeah. He also asked me if I knew where you were, because apparently, you scared him, and surprised Ziva when you interrogated, Jaime Jones, earlier today. Care to explain, agent Gibbs?" Abby asked him.

He could see her eyes were sparking now which meant that she would not leave him alone until he explained her what Tony had meant bye 'surprising Ziva David, and frightening him'

"That… it was nothing." Gibbs simply said.

"Oh come on, Gibbs, according to Tony, you managed to shock Ziva or no you rather surprised her. I was starting to think nothing could surprise her. So tell me what did you do? "

"Well… I… almost lost my control in the interrogation room. I thought Jones had sabotaged the car, so I was rough with him, and I grasped him, pinned him against the table. I was so mad, I could have lost you, and having Jones in that interrogation room thinking he was the one responsible for that…" Gibbs took a deep inspiration and then slowly let the air leave his longs again.

Abby looked at him intensely now, marveled by his words.

"Does that mean that…" she whispered.

Gibbs shifted his position to look at her so he could tell her what he wanted to say to her for such a long time.

"Abby, my Abbs… since the first day I met you, you've been my light. The light I thought I'd lost forever the day I lost Shannon and Kelly. You appeared into my life like a fresh breeze as if you were like a new start in my life. The very first word of the very new chapter of my life. I've been so scared today when I saw you trapped in that car, my heart stopped. All I could think of was to get you out of there. The worst scenario cases were going through my mind. I could have lost you forever. I don't even want to think what my life would be like without you. I could not lose _my girl."_

Abby could feel tears running down her cheeks now. She could hardly believe what she was hearing, Gibbs was telling her that he felt something for her too or at least that was she thought he was saying.

"Gibbs what are you trying to say?" came Abby's barely audible question.

"What I'm trying to say is… what I'm trying to say is… Damn it!"

"You tried to say 'damn it'?" Abby burst into laughter.

"NO! Abbs…" Gibbs tried to say in some kind of warning tone, but failed miserably.

Abby continued to laugh.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never been a man of many words, he was more the action type of man, and it had surprised him that he had told her that much already. So he did the one thing he had wanted to do for a very long time. Moving closer to her, he gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs and then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

TBC…

**It's not finished yet guys, so stay tuned!**

6


	5. Chapter 5

**Driving me Crazy – 5**

**A/N: I change the rating for this one to M for a good reason. I'm immensely sorry for the huge delay, muse wouldn't cooperate anymore, and now with seeing the episode again it seems that she's back in action I hope you'll like it, I was starting to miss writing about Abbs and Gibbs, but I just needed to 'breathe' it's not really easy to explain, and then I got my muse who bothered me with some other fic so, … Really sorry about that.**

**This chapter might appear OOC, but hey, I'm just having fun.**

It was a light kiss, just a brush of lips. Then as they looked at one another again Abby murmured:

"What now?" she asked with her still teary eyes. Though now a new light was shinning in her green emeralds.

"Now?" Gibbs smiled at her before telling her "Now, my girl, I'm gonna do something I've been wanting to do for a very long time…"

Touching her lips again, the pressure Gibbs applied on them this time was a increased. Darting his tongue out he caressed her lower lip, asking permission to enter her mouth, a permission she granted him without hesitation. Abby couldn't suppress a moan as she felt him exploring her mouth.

They were finally there, they were finally kissing. The sensation was intoxicating. Their tongues were slowly making love with each other at first, but it quickly turned into something more passionate and demanding as they explored each other's mouth further. Abby broke the kiss as air was becoming a vital need.

Pressing her forehead against his, she tried to regain some breath.

"Why haven't we done this before?" She asked through a ragged breath.

Gibbs answered her with an equally ragged breath, "…because we're stupid." He said smiling.

"Why is it that people in love are always afraid to share their feelings for the other person? We waste so much time that way."

"Because people are afraid, Abbs, afraid that the feelings they have won't be mutual, that they'll look ridiculous. Some people are afraid to love again because they're terrified they'll experience the same pain again if they lose the person they love. That pain they'll have to deal with is way too big to go through again. Then some others remarry, but that doesn't take away the pain they feel, it's just making it more bearable without realizing that in reality all they're doing is fooling themselves, until one day they wake up and end the masquerade… going out with a woman from time to time to feel a little less alone, and having sex with them to feel alive…and to take care of physical needs because doing it on your own isn't the same as the feeling of being into the warmth of a body." his voice trailed off.

Abby hadn't said a word during Gibbs's speech. All she had been doing was listening to what he was saying, trying, but failing to hold back tears. Abby knew he didn't think of her as one of the women he'd been with, but it broke her heart to imagine how broken he might have been, how lonely and devastated he must have felt after Shannon and Kelly's deaths.

She totally understood him, she couldn't really measure the pain he must have, but she totally comprehend the fact that sometimes Gibbs was only with a woman to have company, or only to take care of his physical needs. She'd done the same thing several times already. It's true she never been married or had children, and hadn't had to live through the horrific experience of losing them, but Abby knew what it was like to want something for so long and no matter what she could do or say she knew she couldn't have it. So to feel less empty and a little less hurt inside, she just went out with guys to not be alone.

Today, though, things had changed. Nothing had really happened yet, except for the mind-blowing kiss they had just shared, but they were both sure they wanted the same thing, being together and definitely not a one night stand for one another.

"No one can really be happy without loving and being loved." Abby muttered.

"Abby what I said about being with a woman just for sex that doesn't mean…"

His talking was stopped by her index finger on his lips. "Sssshhh, I know."

Abby leaned forward again to kiss him, pressing her lips against his and Gibbs instantly kissed her back, the kiss matched the previous one in intensity, and became even hotter, their tongues dueling, then caressing, then dueled again. Gibbs shifted his body so that now he could lean into her, but he was careful not to crush her into the couch.

Breaking the kiss, Abby gasped. Her right hand went to his neck then higher and her finger cradled into his silver hair. Gibbs's arms snaked around her waist pulling her even more against him.

Smiling she asked: "Afraid, I might leave, Gibbs?"

Looking down into her eyes he smirked before he answered "No, because now that you're here I won't let you go, ever." And he kissed her again, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her mouth.

Abby moaned into his mouth. He loved the fact that he was responsible for her moans, if something had happened to her today, he would have never forgiven McGee or himself. And this time it wouldn't only be a chair he would have been deprived of…

Gibbs had shivers running down his spine has he recalled the events of the afternoon once again, he pushed his line of thoughts away and concentrated on how it felt like to have Abby in his arms, and how good it felt to kiss her.

Gibbs had never felt this way by only kissing a woman. She was amazing.

_God she's driving me insane just from a kiss what is it gonna be like if we're going to make love?_ He asked himself as he could feel his cock growing hard inside his pants.

_Sweet mother of God, he's a hell of a kisser if he keeps that up, I'm gonna come from just feeling his tongue caressing mine so expertly. I want more of him, I want all of him._ Abby thought as she could feel herself getting wet.

Breaking the kiss, Abby looked him intently in the eyes hoping she could tell him all she wanted to say, but right now, she couldn't.

Letting her hands run along his neck, she continued to let them run down his sides, spreading her fingers until she felt Gibbs shiver under her touch, letting her fingers running up again for a few instants, before her arms sneaked their way under his shoulder blades. While doing so, she still looked at him.

Abby smirked at him, and winked, then she bent her head slightly to the side, pulled him toward her, and darted her tongue out, and licked him from the base of his throat to his lips, Gibbs closed his eyes to let himself be overwhelmed by the sensation. He was unable to suppress a loud growl. Abby licked his lower lip, then licked Gibbs cheek sensually until he could feel her warm breath near his ear and she told him, in a voice that made his entire body shiver in anticipation.

"I want you; make love to me, Gibbs, make me yours." She sighed

She looked back at him then, and he could see his feelings and wants mirrored in her eyes, pulling her to him he crushed his lips against hers once more. Gibbs felt his groin grow even harder, and had to break the kiss in order to breathe.

"God Abbs…" he panted.

This was insane, all they'd been doing so far was kissing, and Gibbs was already rock hard, he wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to ruin everything by just taking her right here and right now.

Pressing his forehead against hers. It took a few moments before he could speak as he was trying to regain control over his breath.

"I want you too, Abbs, but I don't want our first time to be here on the couch. I want more room to be with you." he said as he kissed her one last time, before pushing himself up.

Gibbs stood and looked down at her; smiling softly extending his hand out to her, he helped her out of the couch. Once Abby stood he pulled her to him, and brushed his lips with hers, smiling.

"Lead the way, Ma'am" he whispered against her mouth teasingly.

"With great pleasure, Marine…" she replied with a smirk on her sweet lips.

Abby lead her lover through her house to her bedroom, not quite realizing this was really happening. Gibbs would finally be hers in every possible way.

Stopping in front of her bedroom door, Abby turned to him. "This is it. No turning back, right?"

Gibbs's answer was to kiss her passionately.

While they were kissing Abby blindly fished for the doorknob. After a few moments, she managed to open the door. Breaking their kiss in order to breathe, she smiled at him and he could see that her normally bright green eyes had darkened from the desire she felt for him.

Seeing her looking at him like that drove him crazy, and he couldn't stop the urge he had to pin her down against the door, holding her wrists in his hands above her head pressing his body against hers. He heard Abby gasp and he smirked down at her.

"You're mine, Abbs," he whispered against her mouth, before he explored it once more and was rewarded with a soft moan.

Gibbs felt completely intoxicated by the taste of her lips, he couldn't get enough of her kisses. Abby couldn't stop her body as her hips started grinding against his hardness that showed through his pants. Gibbs needed air, really needed air or it would suffocate from the need to thrust inside her. He needed to break the kiss in order to be able to take a little step back. Gibbs was starting to have a hard time controling himself.

He craved Abby physically. Gibbs couldn't remember ever wanting a woman so badly. Gibbs had craved Shannon physically, but on another level. He couldn't start to comprehend it; it was as if… if he couldn't touch her, he would die. Abby was acting like a drug on him. Abby and he would definitely make love several times tonight. And to add to his troubles keeping his body in control Abby told him in the most sexy voice he'd ever heard coming from her.

"I need to feel you Gibbs… I need to feel you all. I want to feel your skin against mine, and nothing else, Gibbs." Abby said in a ragged breath, kissing his shoulder through his T-shirt.

Releasing her wrists from the grab of his hands, he let his hands slowly run over her ribcage through her T-shirt. Letting them slowly lower until he came in contact with the waistband of her skirt, there he curled his finger around the fabric of her T-shirt and plucked at it, freeing it from the tightness it was placed in.

Gibbs continued to pull at her shirt as Abby lifted her arms above her head. As the piece of cloth was above her head, he held it in between his fingers for a few seconds before throwing it on the floor. Lips fused again, and then he left a path of wet kissed along her throat, making Abby throw her head back, her body arched even more against his as she let out a sigh, lifting his head up to look at her. A satisfied smile appeared on his face, he was the one making her body react like that, and he was the one causing her to sigh in appreciation.

Abby's hands started a path on their own, her fingers started to unbutton his shirt, struggling though because her hands were shaking slightly, which made her moan in frustration. Gibbs chuckled softly. "A little too eager, Abbs?"

"You are asking _me _if I am too eager?" she said mischievously as she looked at him and let her eyes travel to the bulge in his pants. She smirked and added. "It's seems like you are too, Mr. Gibbs or at least your soldier is."

He smirked at her too now. "My soldier is not the only one who's aching for you, Abby."

"Seriously, Gibbs, I've been wanting for so long to feel you inside of me. Actually from the first time I saw you, so yeah." She said growing more frustrated by the minute. Now, Gibbs was laughing.

"Well let me help you with that then." He said a mischievous look in his eyes as he looked at her.

And with that he took the both sides of his shirt and ripped it open. There were buttons flying everywhere. Abby smiled wildly, placing her hands on his chest, she caressed the fabric of his T-shirt letting them wandering upwards until she arrived at his shoulders, she then pushed at the piece of clothing that had been ripped open a few seconds earlier, making it caress his arms before ending up on the floor.

Gibbs decided to reciprocate Abby's tongue exploration of his throat, Gibbs let his head fall forward and darted out his tongue, starting to licked her between the valley of her breasts, the feeling of Gibbs's tongue on her skin, and feeling it run all the way to her lips made Abby shiver in pleasure.

They shared another hungry kiss while Abby tugged at the hem of his T-shirt pulling it all the way up and Gibbs helped her with getting it over his head.

A contented sigh could be heard as she could finally admire his bare chest. "Seeing something you like, Abbs?"

"Huh, huh, definitely candy for my eyes." She answered him seductively.

She let her finger absently twist into his chest hair, as his fingers unhooked the clasp of her bra. Letting her arms fall along her sides, the straps fell as well as the complete soft fabric that was holding her breasts, tumbling on the ground at her feet.

Gibbs took a small step back to look at her. Here she was standing in front of him, half naked looking even more beautiful than he had ever dreamed of. Her breasts where not too big, apple shaped like. They would fit perfectly in his hands.

"You're beautiful, Abbs."

"You are not too bad yourself, Gibbs." She answered him.

"And you haven't seen all of me, yet!" He smirked.

"Now we are being a bit cocky here, Special Agent Gibbs?" Abby grinned at him.

"Well, I don't have anything to be ashamed of…" he said as he let his hands slowly head to the buckle his pants. Abby stopped him softly by placing her hands on his. Gibbs looked her in the eyes, as suddenly the slightest shadow of doubt took hold on him.

"Let me do it, please." She said, leaning in, and snaking one arm at the base of his neck to pull him to her for a sweet kiss.

Unbuckling his pants, she pushed them over his hips, watching them fall. Then she pushed his boxers down his hips and by that she freed his aching member. Abby had expected it to be well shaped, but not this good. Gibbs's body was ever more handsome than in her wildest dreams, and it was then she lost all control over herself.

Looking him in the eyes, she said, "I want you NOW, Gibbs, I want you inside of me now, no teasing, no foreplay anymore. We can make love later tonight; right now I want you too badly.

Gibbs wasn't going to argue on this one. If she hadn't said it, he wouldn't have done anything, because he didn't want to force anything on her, but he was relieved that she didn't want any more preliminaries. 'Cause at this point his whole body ached for her.

Kicking off his shoes Gibbs stepped out of his pants and boxers, and then he took a step back towards Abby, a mischievous look brightening his eyes. Abby felt a shiver run down her spine as he looked at her like that. She suddenly smirked at him and licked her lips. She stepped away from him never leaving her eyes of off his, stopping only as she felt the wall against her back.

Gibbs slowly approached her, his eyes shining with pure lust and desire. He didn't get where or how they still managed to play as they wanted each other so much.

When he finally reached her he crushed his lips on hers again for a mind blowing kiss, she responded with the same ardor. Abby's arms flew around her silver-haired fox, letting her fingers caress the base of his neck, pulling him to her.

Jethro let his left hand caress the side of her body as his right hand held her waist holding her to him. His hand was now caressing her thigh and went lower until it came to her knee and snaked behind it, pulling it up. Abby gasped against his mouth.

"Ready?" he asked her in a ragged breath.

"I've been ready for you for years, Gibbs." She breathed out.

And with no further words needed he entered her. They both moaned from the sensation, it was finally to be as one. Both were had the impression that they finally were home.

They didn't move for several seconds giving their bodies the time to adjust to one another. Abby and Gibbs stared at each other, their emotions reflecting in their eyes.

Pressing her leg a little more against his hip made his favorite lab tech gasp as his thickness hit her G spot in just the right way. "Oh God" she hissed. Then sliding out of her almost completely, the tip of his manhood was just teasing her warmth. Capturing her lips again Gibbs thrust back into her again, and Abby met him, while their kiss became hungrier. He slid back out, then back in again while applying pressure on her thigh with his hand, they had to stop their kissing as their breathing became much labored. "Har…der, Gib…bs, plea…se…"

Gibbs was most willing to obey and did has he was told. "God, Abbs, you're driving me crazy…" he breathed as he lifted her leg a little higher on his hips, the slight shift of movement causing a delicious friction against Abby's clit made her hiss out a 'yes' in pleasure.

Their dance accelerated until they couldn't hold it anymore.

"Gi.. bbs I'm s… so close. I.. ne… ed to." Abby managed to pant.

All Gibbs did was thrust hard in to her one last time and they came together hard, both their bodies convulsing, making their orgasm drift through them even longer. Holding on to each other tightly until the blissful sensation subsided to finally die.

Breathing heavily they clung to one another, as they slowly slid against the wall to the floor. Gibbs slid of her in order to sit a little more comfortably, but would not let go. They both tried to regain their breathing.

A few moments later, as their heartbeats finally slowed down, Abby broke the silence.

"Wow! That was just wow! That was mind-blowing wow, Gibbs!" Abby told him as she turned herself to look at him.

Smirking, he answered "Yeah, it certainly was. It was even better than in my fantasies."

Abby's eyes widened, "You fantasized about me?"

"Hmmm hmmm. I've been for a long time."

Abby didn't answer, she just ginned widely at him. "Gibbs?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go to bed, now? The floor and walls are a bit hard."

"Sure" he said before kissing her.

Standing up, Gibbs reached out for her, and they walked the few inches that separate them from her bed. Pulling the covers to the side, he let Abby climb into bed first and he followed, and pulled the covers back over them both as Abby cuddled against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder and closed her eyes as she felt his arm encircling her.

And like this they both drift off to sleep.

TBC…

**A/N: I didn't expect this chapter to be so long, and you guys don't that my first real complete smuts scene isn't too bad.**

10


	6. Chapter 6

**Driving me Crazy – 6**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, it was as always not my intention to let you wait so long, and sometime I really I could type much faster, I wish I could do a lot of things faster, sigh. **

**The rating of the story will stay M from now on, because well… their activities as lovers are not done yet. Question will thing stay as easy or will a dark cloud hang above their heads? **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are AWESOME! I was a bit anxious that you wouldn't like the chapter seeing it was smut all the way and it's the first time I wrote a complete love scene, so thanks to all of you… **

**Keep hitting the little green button and give me some loving' so you can tell me why you love the chapter.**

****

Abby woke up first about an hour and a half later. She needed to use the bathroom. Slowly she tried to lift Gibbs's arm that lay heavily on her waist. To her surprise though she didn't have to struggle that much to move it far enough and was able to slide out of her bed to answer nature's call. As she walked toward the bathroom, she picked up his shirt. Bringing the fabric to her face, Abby closed her eyes and inhaled his scent before slipping it on.

She just buttoned the fourth button of the shirt so the sleeves wouldn't hang completely loose around her.

As she was in the bathroom, Abby switched the light on, and closed the door behind her. After answering nature's call, she stood at the sink and stared at her own reflection in the mirror, smiling.

_Last night had been incredible_. How have I been able to live without his touch for so long? _He had touched me before, but it had only been a light kiss on the cheek or his hand on the small of my back, and I had already goose-bumps all over my body, but it was nothing compared to last night... last night was..._

_God, Abbs, listen to yourself you sound like an overexcited teenager... _She giggled at the thought. Abby Sciuto had never felt like this before, she felt complete when she made love to Gibbs, like he filled the empty feeling she sometimes felt when she couldn't find a link that would lead to a breakthrough in one of their cases. Gibbs had accomplished something that no other man in her life ever could.

Her trail of thought was broken by the feel of his arms encircling her slender waist. Abby stared at the beautiful icy blue eyes of his reflection in the mirror , and watched as his still sleepy, yet handsome face smiled at her before it bent down to place a kiss on her spider web tattoo.

"Hey…" she said softly.

"Hey yourself," Gibbs mumbled softly against her neck.

Closing her eyes at the sweet feeling of his lips on her skin, Abby leaned her head back against his shoulder giving him better access.

She sighed.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked, before letting his lips linger a little longer on her porcelain skin.

"Mother Nature's call" she replied absently as her senses started to awaken to the caresses of his lips.

Opening her eyes again she looked at his reflection in the mirror, and a wicked smile appeared on her lips, and a sparkle of mischief shone in her eyes as she realized something that for some strange reason hadn't occurred to her until this very moment.

"Humm, a fully naked Marine..." She says in a sexy voice that makes Gibbs's body shiver.

"Like you're wearing much more."

Gibbs's right hand finds its way blindly and unbuttons the shirt, it opens and his hand slowly ventures a bit higher, under his shirt she's wearing so well, making her moan, his hands feel so good on her skin. His hand cups her breast, kneading it softly; Abby's moan becomes louder.

Her lover's fingers play with her little pink nub for a little bit, then his left hand slowly slides down her left side until it comes to a halt on her hip bone, then it's his right hand's turn to caress her side, but unlike its twin his right hand doesn't stop on her hip, no. It slowly continues its journey further down; Gibbs feels the weight of Abby's head increase on his shoulder, indicating to him that she was enjoying his actions.

He looked at her in the mirror and judging from what he saw, she was really enjoyed it, her mouth at opened slightly and her breathing was coming out haltingly.

"Gibbs, please..." she almost begged.

Abby wanted more, craved more.

Gibbs was torturing her by letting his hand and fingers running agonizingly slowly over her body. The closer his hand approached its final destination the wetter she became, he could sense it.

Gibbs chuckled. "Impatient, Abby?"

She groaned.

Gibbs smirked; he loved the effect he was having on her right now. She was his all his, in more ways than one.

His hand kept sliding down until he was about to slide his finger inside her. He was in the mood to play, he wanted to see how she would react right now, as he deliberately denied her was she wanted.

"Giiiiiibbs." she groaned, but he didn't move his finger.

What he did was place a kiss on her neck. Abby ground her hips against his hand just to feel the pressure, she was so wet, she needed him so much and she'd do anything to get closer to any part of his body. He was now nibbling at her neck and she purred in response.

She needed more still, so she pressed herself against him. But she didn't feel him, it didn't feel right, she was feeling something, but the something wasn't his skin. The something she was feeling was the fabric of his shirt that she was still wearing,

She wanted it off. Abby wanted to feel him, all of him she needed to be naked.

"Take it off of me, please." She asked him in a low sexy voice.

Gibbs's hand needed to lose contact with her body for a few moments for him to help her out of his shirt, and the instant they did, she groaned her disappointment.

Another instant later, the shirt was falling between them on the floor. Abby pressed herself to him again and sighed.

Gibbs put his left hand on her hip bone again as his right placed itself exactly at the same spot it had been before he'd helped her out of the fabric she was wearing. The shirt on the floor was soon kicked a few inches away.

The lips of NCIS agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs were on exploration mission of Abby's neck again.

Abby enjoyed the tender contact of his wonderful lips, but her body was screaming for more attention. Then, it was as if her hands moved of their own will, they reached behind her and grabbed for his manhood. He growled, his grip on her hip tightened, and he finally let his index finger enter her warmth.

In response, she slid her hands up and down his shaft, Abby could feel it harden under her ministrations, Gibbs bit her neck slightly.

"Gi... bbs..." Abby called in a voice heavy with need.

Withdrawing his finger from her insides, he grabbed her tenderly, but firmly to make her turn in his arms, but she stopped him.

"No..." Abby breathed.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror, she looked at him, and he understood then what she wanted. Abby let go of his manhood and took hold of the sink in front of her.

Gibbs held her gaze for a few more moments and she nodded. He grabbed his manhood and guided himself into her from behind.

She gasped as he entered her, the sensation was as incredible as it was the first time. Abby's mouth fell open as he slid out of her and almost immediately pushed back in again. Reaching behind her she took his hand, and slowly brought it back right above her entrance. With her hand holding his, she told him what she wanted, and his finger was greeting by her clit and her hips started to grind against his hand.

Their breath was getting more labored as Abby's moans grew louder, pearls of sweat were starting to form on their bodies as they set a strong and steady rhythm, she was now kneading her breasts, her head thrown back against his shoulder, her back arched, he added a second finger inside her wetness then, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Aah, YES" she hissed... then managed to say through a labored breath... That's... that's.... iiiitt...just like thaaaaaaaaaaaaatttt!" The last part of the sentence was a loud cry, her hands flew to the sink, grabbing it just in time to her steady herself. The shift of position adding extra friction, and her insides exploded, crying out his name.

Gibbs waited a bit. letting her body calm down. She hadn't totally recovered from her high when he started to thrust into her again, one, two times and his own orgasm it him full force.

Gibbs placed his hands next to hers on the sink to steady himself a little.

"Oh God" Abby breaded heavily as the orgasm she hadn't fully recovered from kept rolling in tiny waves through her body.

"You okay there, Abbs?" he asked her as it didn't see her move to stand, but that was still holding firmly on the sink.

"Nev... never been better..."

"You sure?"

"Definitely" She said after a little while, smiling brightly at him. "You rock my world, Gibbs, in every sense of the way!"

Turning around to face him, Abby snaked her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers for a passionate kiss. The kiss ended because they really needed air to breathe.

A smirk appeared on Gibbs's lips then. "Far from me to say I didn't like what we just did... but maybe we should try to do this in bed one of these days."

His lips found hers again.

"Maybe we should." She repeated dreamily, and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom for some much deserved sleep.

TBC...

7


	7. Chapter 7

**Driving me Crazy – 7**

**Title: Driving me crazy**

**Author: **AbbyGibbs

**Disclaimers**: **see part one!**

**Feedbacks:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone here is another chapter, I really hope you'll like it.**

**I know we don't know if Abbs take something in her coffee, but for this story please let's pretend she does. **

**PREVIOUSLY ON "DRIVING ME CRAZY"**

Gibbs placed his hands next to hers on the sink to steady himself a little.

"Oh God" Abby breaded heavily as the orgasm she hadn't fully recovered from kept rolling in tiny waves through her body.

"You okay there, Abbs?" he asked her as he didn't see her move to stand, but that she was still holding firmly on the sink.

"Nev... never been better..."

"You sure?"

"Definitely" She said after a little while, smiling brightly at him. "You rock my world, Gibbs, in every sense of the way!"

Turning around to face him, Abby snaked her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers for a passionate kiss. The kiss ended because they really needed air to breathe.

A smirk appeared on Gibbs's lips then. "Far from me to say I didn't like what we just did... but maybe we should try to do this in bed one of these days."

His lips found hers again.

"Maybe we should." She repeated dreamily, and took his hand to lead him to the bedroom for some much deserved sleep.

Gibbs was the first to wake up this time, his icy blue eyes looking down at the slender form, cuddled up against him. He smiled. It felt so good to feel the warmth of somebody lying next to him and it felt even better because it wasn't any other woman he would have forgotten the name of a few hours later; once he would have been at work, far from there - this woman he would never forget.

Letting his finger absently run down her back, his thoughts drifted toward last night. Gibbs couldn't remember one single woman, except for Shannon, where he hadn't been able to wait to be lying in a bed before "possessing" them.

Was it because of the thought he could have lost her forever the day before? Was it because he had let go of his fears? Or was it simply because he had wanted her so much for so long? Or a combination of everything? Anyway he didn't regret what had happened last night. The only thing he might feel regrets for is the fact that it hadn't happened sooner.

Gibbs was brought hack to focus by the sound of Abby's stirring her sore body.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" Leroy Jethro Gibbs greeted her softly.

"Good morning, my hero." She replied moving closer to him and pressing her lips against his as her hand that was flat against his abdomen traveled its way up to place itself on his cheek.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs asked her if she wanted some coffee. Abby smiled at him and nodded her head in a positive way. Kissing her softly, he pushed the covers from his body and sat up on the bed just the time to fish for his boxers, and once he had them on, Gibbs left the bedroom and took the stairs down and navigated to the kitchen, musing at the fact at how comfortable he felt in her kitchen, he knew where everything was in the same way that she knew where everything stood in his.

Setting up the coffee Jethro looked around for a minutes, and smiled to himself as it dawned to him that Abby and him had crossed the line and now there was no way back and there was no rule twelve anymore. The moment, he had seen her in the NCIS building and that she would work with him, he had known he would break rule 12 for her sooner or later and indeed that is what happened last night.

Sometimes all it took was a look at someone to know that at some point she'll or he'll end up with you.

Gibbs took two cups, not bothering to wait for the coffee pot to finish, just taking the carafe and pouring some of the brown liquid into the cups before replacing it again, listening absent-mindedly as some fresh coffee drips into the receptacle again. He added some milk for Abbs and some sugar, and then he brought his cup closer to his nose, smelled at it, and smiled.

Perfect.

Gibbs took a sip of coffee as he walked in direction of the stairs again, when he was about to enter the bedroom he stopped and leaned against the doorframe and watched her, she looked so beautiful lying on that bed naked under the covers, her arms were stretched above her head as she stretched herself out letting out a sexy sound as she did so.

Sensing she was been watched, Abby looked in the direction of the door, and saw him looking at her, she smiled at him.

"Hey, Marine, playing Voyeur, now?" She asked him in a playful tone.

"No, just admiring a beautiful woman, that's all." He replied as he pushed himself from the doorframe and walked to the bed.

Watching him approached, Abby pushed herself up in a sitting position, never losing the covers she was holding safely against her breast with her left hand. Not that Gibbs wouldn't see her bare breasts, anymore, but it was more a reflex like most women do. He came to sit on the bed, handing her the coffee. She smelled at it and closed her eyes, just like he had done a couple of minutes before.

Perfect.

"It's not a Caf-Pow, but I promise I'll buy you one later today," he told her and leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Awww, you're so sweet." She said when the lips contact was over.

Gibbs smiled at her then, a mischievous glint dancing in his eyes. "Maybe we should call Tony to tell him that we'll come in later."

"Yeah, maybe, that might be an idea. Poor Tony he's gonna freak out again. Ya know, it's a wonder he hasn't called one of us alr..." Abby didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

Gibbs cell-phone was ringing.

"Speaking of the devil..."

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee and stood up in search for his cell-phone. When he finally managed to retrieve it from under one of a piece of clothing he smiled as he saw the same that was appearing on the small screen for the caller's ID. It was indeed DiNozzo who was calling.

"Yeah, DiNozzo?"

"Boss, is everything, okay?"

"Yeah."

"It's already half past nine and you haven't showed up, yet, you sure everything fine? And..." He paused a second to take a breath before saying the rest of what he wanted to say.

"And what, Tony?"

"And Abby isn't in her lab, she hasn't come this morning. Maybe she's not feeling as good as she want us to believe. Maybe being trapped in the car has affected her more that she wants to admit."

As he finished his sentence, Tony heard what sounded like very familiar a ring tone, in the background, but it didn't last long. He thought he had dreamed it until he heard Abby's subdued voice through the receiver, he could not really make out what she was saying, but he was sure it was her. Tony made his chair spin a little so now he was facing his co-workers and realized that Ziva was on the phone, looking into his direction she nodded her head telling him wordlessly that she was talking to Abby.

An understanding smile played on his face then...

"Abby's fine, DiNozzo."

"Does that mean that you know where she is?" He asks then with an undeniable amusement creeping in his tone of voice.

"Seeing as you're not deaf and stupid you've figured out where she is by now as well, and so must Ziva. And if I am not mistaking you called Abby last night and she told to know where I was and I seem to remember she told you that I was with her... got your own conclusion out of it. We'll be in a half hour, three quarters."

"Okay, Boss."

"And DiNozzo, not a word to McGee or anyone else for that matter, you hear me?"

"I heard you, boss."]

They hung up after that. As he watched Abby end the conversation with Ziva, Gibbs walked over to her then to encircle her waist with his arms, and leaned down to steal a kiss.

"There goes my intention of telling no one yet that we are now more than just boss and employee or aren't we?"

Leaning in again Gibbs captures her lips for a very passionate kiss, which leaves them both breathless and wanting more, but both of them know there isn't any time for more. They'll have to survive the day without it, but then again, tonight they would be together again and it would feel even greater.

"Abby, DiNozzo and David are the only ones to know about us and they won't say anything, trust me."

"I know but I wanted to see how long it would take them to figure it out."

Gibbs can't help but laugh at the face she's making.

"Come on, let's get ready. You can go for the shower first."

A smile lights up her face and a sparkle of mischief finds its way in her eyes. "Maybe we could take it together; it might go faster that way." Abby winked.

"No offence, Abbs, but I'm sure if we do take our shower together it would be anything but a fast one." He answers her leaning in to place a kiss on her nose.

Abby pouts, and then sticks her tongue out to him, which makes him laugh. "Go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going, I'm going."

On her way to the bathroom, Abby couldn't help but smile. She really loved being like this with Gibbs. The coffee he had brought her was just perfect, he'd known exactly the way she loved it. He definitely knew his way around her place. As she neared the shower cubicle she let go of the sheet she was still holding against her breast, and reached out to turn on both the warm and cold water faucets.

Placing her right hand under the running water she waited for the temperature of the water to rise to her liking to finally step fully under it. She enjoyed the feel of the water running down her body for a moment before reaching for shower gel she smiled as she realized she had reached for his shower gel. There was always as spare one of his favorite shower gel. She looked at the gel and for a second was tempted to use it, but she put it back and took her own one. He had been here more than one night without anyone knowing. Some nights he just came to her place because he didn't want to go home and other nights he would be there because she'd called him because she didn't want to sleep alone. Nothing happened, he just held her in his arms and they would fall asleep like that.

When she was done with her shower, Abby walked through the house draped in a big towel. She headed upstairs to her room, to retrieve his travel bag that he always left at her place in case he' spend the night here.

As she entered the room she smiled as she saw the bag on the bed. _That man know my place as good as I do. _ She thought. Abby had never understood why his ex-wives had wanted to divorce or cheat on him.

Sure he was difficult sometimes, but every man or woman for that matter is sometimes, and it's not really as if he was doing the easiest job in the world, because even though she wasn't in the field with them, she saw the pictures they were bringing her back and some days she really wondered how they could all keep their faith in life, hell she wondered how could she?

But then again they could save kids with the job they do and that was the best of it all when they managed to bring a family back together, those times reminded them why they were doing their jobs.

Abby fumbled through the cloths in the closet to find something to wear when she heard the water running again telling her that Gibbs was taking his shower now. She couldn't stop her thoughts from drifting away, she imagined him naked as the water rolled down his well built body.

Yeah if she didn't focus on something else pretty soon she would never manage to do a thing as long as Gibbs would be in the shower, and she would definitely have to find a way to get him into taking a shower with her one of these days if not tonight.

_Abby focus! _

Finally managing to pull herself together, she took cloths out of the closet and got dressed. Once Abby was finished, Abby took a mental note to remind Gibbs to bring some other fresh clothing from his place to replace the ones he was wearing now. Closing the zipper she reaches for the handles to lift it up, but suddenly his hand is covering hers and he does it for her.

She turns around and her eyes wide has she realizes that he's fully dressed.

"How did you?" She asks.

"Secret." He simply tells as he walks away from her with her travel bag to set it back to its normal place.

"Ready?"

"Yes, sir!" She says saluting him.

"Don't call me, sir..."

"No..." but she's stopped from saying anything further.

"And don't you dare call me, Ma'am." Gibbs says not leaving any chance for her to make a comment.

And like she had done earlier, she sticks her tongue out to him.

"Come on!"

Reaching out for her hand, she finds herself being dragged down the stairs

A couple of minutes later, they were on the road heading for the NCIS, Abby and Gibbs were lightly chit chatting together about how they thought Tony would try to tease them about what he knew about them when Gibbs saw a car that was halted a few meters further before them. Most the cars simply passed the car, but Gibbs looked at Abby and she nodded, he stopped his car a few feet from the halted car.

Abby watched Gibbs heading the direction of the car when it suddenly turned into a ball of fire when it exploded. She witnessed Gibbs's body being thrown back as piece from the blown up car where flying everywhere including passing by cars. Abby hadn't notice that the windshield of their car had flown into pieces as well, tiny pieces of Perspex had find their way to her skin making her bleed, but nothing major.

It took her a few more instants to be able to pull herself together, and reach for her cell phone. She called 911, then as if reality finally stuck to her again, she open the car door and rushed to where Gibbs's body was lying on the concrete yelling out his name. "Giiiiiiiiiiiiibs!" She fell on her knees next to him.

He didn't seem to have major injuries, everything seemed still attached, his shirt had holes in it here and there, but other than that his seemed to be fine except for the fact... that his eyes were closed. That his face was all bloody.

She called him again, but he didn't react.

She called again. "Gibbs."

Nothing.

Now Abby was starting to panic. "GIIIIIIBBS!"

Teas where running down her cheeks, she leaned down on him, crying as if there would be no tomorrow.

_Oh God, No, please no. Please don't take him away from me, please not now that he was finally ready to give us a chance, please don't take him away from me. Please I'm begging you. _

Then something happened she heard a small voice call her name. Slowly she looked up then, a smile appearing in her ravaged face. He was calling her, Gibbs was calling her. He wasn't dead. She began to laugh then, as she throw herself at him, taking his face in her hands not carrying one second that she would be covered in blood, all she wanted to do now was kiss him.

Disoriented, Gibbs didn't really know what had happened or where he was, he wasn't even sure of whom he was right now. Though he was sure the woman that was kissing him was Abby.

"What happened?" He asked her as she would let him breathe.

"We stopped not far from a car that was halted in the middle of the traffic and you went out to go and check on the car and next thing I knew, you were thrown back. Gibbs I thought I'd lost you"

"You won't lose me that easily, Abbs."

"What is it with the two of us? I could have died yesterday stuck in a car, and today, I could have lost you because a car blew up. Tell me Gibbs, were you jealous or something?" She asked him.

"I dunno, maybe." He humored.

"It's not funny Gibbs!"

With those words said heard the sirens of the ambulance that was nearing. Gibbs tried to pull himself up then, only to be stopped by Abby.

"Don't. You might have something broken."

"But..." He started to protest.

"Gibbs, do me a favor and for once in your life listen to what you're told." Abby said in a very serious tone that startled Gibbs somewhat which made him stay still until the paramedics arrived.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**Driving me Crazy – 8**

**Title: Driving me crazy**

**Author: **AbbyGibbs

**Disclaimers**: **see part one!**

**Feedbacks:** well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone the made me feel so much better. Thanks so much Laci for beta reading this and being there for me when I needed it the most.**

**Here is another chapter, I really hope you'll like it.**

**I know the show does not specify how she takes her coffee and it's a pure guess that she drinks any at all, but if I remember correctly, in one of the episodes Gibbs doesn't hand Abby a Caf-Pow!, but a coffee, so we will assume she does drink coffee occasionally for the purpose of this story, okay? **

**PREVIOUSLY ON "DRIVING ME CRAZY"**

**Disoriented, Gibbs didn't really know what had happened or where he was, he wasn't even sure of who he was right now. Though he was sure the woman that was kissing him was Abby.**

**"What happened?" He asked her when she let him breathe.**

**"We stopped not far from a car that was halted in the middle of the traffic and you went out to go and check on the car and next thing I knew, you were thrown back. Gibbs I thought I'd lost you!"**

**"You won't lose me that easily, Abbs."**

**"What is it with the two of us? I could have died yesterday stuck in a car, and today, I could have lost you because a car blew up. Tell me Gibbs, were you jealous or something?" She asked him.**

**"I dunno, maybe." He humored.**

**"It's not funny Gibbs!"**

**With those words said heard the sirens of the ambulance that was nearing. Gibbs tried to pull himself up then, only to be stopped by Abby.**

**"Don't. You might have something broken."**

**"But..." He started to protest.**

**"Gibbs, do me a favor and for once in your life listen to what you're told." Abby said in a very serious tone that startled Gibbs somewhat which made him stay still until the paramedics arrived.**

Tony was checking his watch every five minutes making his colleagues nervous, He had this funny feeling in his stomach which mostly meant that something would happen soon or something had happened.

Gibbs said he would be here at the most in forty-five minutes and he was ten minutes late, which wasn't like him at all, even moreso now that he dated Abby, Gibbs would never been ten minutes late, and if something had indeed happened why hadn't Abby called yet? Maybe because she was hurt of something?

_Calm down Tony. Take a deep breath. _He kept repeating himself

As he was repeating it to himself for the fiftieth time, his cell phone rang. As he saw the name tag on the small digital screen, his heartbeat raised, he knew something had happened.

"Abbs?"

"Tony we are at Bethesda..." She didn't have the opportunity to go any further.

"Are you and Gibbs, okay? What happened?" He asked her in a slightly edged voice as he stood up from his chair.

At his questions McGee and Ziva snapped their heads up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a couple of stitches here and there, but other than that, I'm fine, Tony. Gibbs is a different story though, but it could have been a lot worse than it is. He was walking toward a car when it exploded. He has a head wound, and a bad bruise on the left side of his rib cage and I think the doctor said he has a broken rib or something, but that's all." She told her friend in a somewhat tired voice.

"Don't move, we'll be right there, Abby." He said. He was about to hang up when he heard Abby call his name.

"And Tony could yo..." Tony cut her mid sentence, smiling.

"Bring you a Caf-Pow!" He finished the sentence for her.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem, Abby. We'll be right there, hang on." DiNozzo told her before, he ended the phone call.

Tony made another call right after that to send agents where the explosion had occurred and after closing his cell phone for the second time, he told McGee and Ziva that they were going to Bethesda and proceeded to tell them his phone call with Abby.

As they arrived at the hospital they found Abby pacing, and seemed engaged in a heavy discussion with herself - something she usually did when she was anxious and nervous or if something was wrong and it also seemed as if she had been or was crying. The minute she saw them she rushes into Tony's arms. Tony let her cry for a few moments before finally asking what was going on.

He caressed her back smoothly. "Abby what's going on? On the phone you said Gibbs was doing okay that he was just bruised."

Abby took a deep breath before she told him in crying, broken voice: "I know and he was, but as we were close to the exit he suddenly struggled to breath, and said that each time he took a breath his chest was hurting and he collapsed. I called for help and within seconds doctors rushed to our sides and the next think I knew he was taken away. Everything happened so fast... I... I... Oh God, Tony, I'm so scared of losing him." She said as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks, and threw herself at him.

"Sssh, Abby, it's gonna be fine, Gibbs is strong, he will get through it." He told her softly holding a little bit tighter to him.

"Tony's right, Gibbs is tough he'll get through this." Ziva said as she came to stand closer to them.

A small wicked smile appeared on Tony's face then as he looked at Ziva for a brief moment and place his lips closer to Abby's ear so she would be the only one to hear.

"And besides, he won't leave you know that he finally made the jump & started something so special with you. Believe me."

Abby couldn't help the smile that made its way through her tears at her friend's words. Tony was right Gibbs would never leave her after what had happened between them last night and this morning.

Abby pulled back a little then, just enough so she could look into his eyes and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime, Abby, Anytime."

"Did you bring me a Caf-Pow?" She suddenly asked him.

Tony feigned indignation as if he would have forgotten. "McDrinky, bring the Caf-Pow! to the lady."

Tim walked toward them and handed Abby her so beloved drink. It didn't take more than 5 seconds for the straw to be in her mouth once she had the drink in her hands which made Tony laugh. He grew rapidly serious again though when Abby asked him if he had sent agents to crime scene.

He nodded his head telling her that they would figure out why that car had exploded.

"Tony we have to determine if it was deliberate or not, if it was meant for Gibbs or anything else."

"I know Abbs, I know..."

Abby's eyes widened then as she realized something "Oh my God, I forgot to tell Ducky! Did you?"

One look at Ziva and she was already dialing the old medical examiner's cell phone number and walk a little away from them. The doctor chose that precise moment to come and walk toward them to tell them how Gibbs was doing.

The moment she saw Dr. Bratt, Abby's straightened, and grabbed for Tony's hand that was now standing next to her on her right. McGee stood a little farther from them and as he looked at them he couldn't help but feel a sentiment of jealousy rise inside of him. Abby and Tony were as close as if they were brother and sister, they shared a very close bond.

Tim and Abby had never such closeness, not even when they'd been together, and Tim was slowly starting to wonder if he would ever find a woman to share his life with and have kids. That was something life would decide on. We could never know what lies for us at the next corner.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" the doctor ventured.

"Yes," Tony, Abby and McGee said in unison as Ziva head turned as she told Ducky the doctor had arrived with news that she would call him back to inform him and ended the call.

Approaching the others, Ziva stood now on Abby's other side waiting for the man to tell them how Gibbs was doing.

"I'm Doctor Bratt, Jason Bratt. Mr. Gibbs's life is not in danger anymore and he is sleeping now, he's gonna be fine, but he had a collapsed lung. You'll be able to see him soon, but not too long. And he will have to do things slowly for the next three weeks."

Abby and Tony's eyes met.

_This is gonna be fun _They thought.

"Does that mean he can't come to work for three weeks?" Tony asked the Dr. Bratt.

"No. He can't and definitely not the first two. It is imperative that he doesn't take a plane for at least a month maybe even two or the consequences might be fatal."

At Doctor Bratt's last words Abby gasped and her fingers tightened dangerously around Tony's hand.

"But doctor you just said he's life isn't in danger anymore." Tony remarked.

"Yes, that's what I said and it's true, but there are some things he'll have to be careful with from now on. His lung probably collapsed because Mr. Gibbs has a couple of broken ribs, it happens sometimes. A chest tube has been placed between the ribs into the space around the lungs to help drain the air and allow the lung to re-expend. He'll have to stay here a few days, then in time we will take the tube out. "

"Can we go see him now?" Abby anxiously asked.

The doctor was about to tell her that it would be better to wait a little longer, but changed his mind the moment he looked at her. There was something in her eyes he couldn't describe that broke his heart.

"Alright you can go Miss, but not long. I'll bring you to him."

Abby looked at DiNozzo then and slowly let go of his hand.

"Thank you, doctor."

Jason Bratt looked at the men and Ziva that were looking at him thankfully for a moment before he took leave of them. "Gentlemen, Miss."

"Thank you Dr. Bratt." They all said, and Tony reached out to shake the man's hand.

A moment later he was walking with Abby away from them.

This wasn't going to be easy for them and definitely not for Abby, They needed to find answers, and they'd have to figure something out to keep an eye on Gibbs so that he wouldn't be doing stupid things; he was so pig-headed.

And they all knew that Abby would be willing to stay with him the time he would have to stay home, the first week at least.

Special agent Anthony DiNozzo wondered if the car explosion was really meant to hurt or even kill Gibbs in the first place. Could it be a simple accident? Was it meant to hide something? Was it a diversion? For now, they had a thousand questions and no single answer.

Tony felt his cell phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. He took the device out of his pocket and walked toward the exit doors and flipped the phone open.

"DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, I think you'd better send Dr. Mallard over here. We found two burnt to a cinder bodies..." The voice of NCIS agent Tom Elliott on the other side of the phone paused.

"And Agent Elliott?"

"One of the bodies is most likely one of child." Elliott said slowly.

Tony's eyes closed as he swore inwardly. _Damn it!_

"Thanks Elliott, I will notify Dr. Mallard immediately."

Tony rang off then called Ducky. When he picked up his cell phone Ducky told Tony he was on his way to the hospital, but he stopped him and told him to go right to the crime scene. They would be joining him a few.

Ending the call with the medical examiner he jogged back inside to inform McGee and Ziva and instructed them to go to the scene that he would come after he had informed Abby.

DiNozzo watched as his colleagues left Bethesda. He decides to wait until Abby showed up again to tell her. Great this was exactly what they needed. Gibbs needed rest, but that was unlikely to happen if there was a child who died. Tony hated when they had such cases because they would all be edgy at some point during the case, but the worst would be Gibbs - he would not rest until whoever was responsible for this would be put behind bars or dead. And trying to hide such info from Gibbs had no use because, like Abby had phrased it once, Gibbs was like Santa Clause - he knows everything!

This was something they could miss like tooth pain.

TBC...


End file.
